


Viceversa

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi is in Toronto, waiting for Yuzu. And while he waits, he worries.





	Viceversa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Today's piece is more like a mini-piece. A glimpse of the moment, because I was lazy. I tell myself that is an introspection piece for Javi. 
> 
> Today's prompt: _hopes_.

_ Tengo miedo de verte _

_ necesidad de verte _

_ esperanza de verte _

_ desazones de verte _

Javi likes to consider himself a patient person. He takes life as it comes, not worrying too much about things he can't change, not stressing when unnecessary. However, this time is different. Having arrived to Toronto a couple of hours prior, Javi sits now in his (their?) temporary AirBnB, waiting. Since he arrived in the morning, Yuzu had things to do... and so, Javi waits.

Javi had offered, at first, to go pick up Yuzu wherever he was, but it didn't really make sense. Especially since Yuzu had to stop at the apartment he shared with Yumi to pack his things for the week. And Yuzu's mother... Javi isn’t sure he is ready to meet her as other than only a friend. Especially since they hadn't really talked about that.

Javi is hopeful about it, since well... they had said 'I love you' before leaving Japan. But still, it was something that had to be talked about. Javi really didn't want to make assumptions with Yuzu.

He and Yuzu had been exchanging messages since he landed in Toronto, but they hadn't had a proper conversation since Yuzu had been running errands. And the silence made Javi worry. He knew, logically speaking, that he shouldn't be too anxious about it. He and Yuzu had known each other for a long time now, and Javi was pretty sure about Yuzu's intentions.

Still, Javi can't help but think about how he might fuck up somehow by saying something too quickly, or do something that could be misinterpreted by Yuzu. Or how he might come across as careless because of his relaxed nature. He doesn't want to think about how their dynamic might possibly change when the season starts again, either. Javi is sure Yuzu will go again into his competition mode, and now that he's going to have permission to complain about it aloud, he knows he will get frustrated. And Yuzu may push him away, if that happens. And that leads, then, to think about how are they going to make it.

Can they make it work, long distance? Because Yuzu trains in Toronto, and Javi has shows in Spain until the end of the year. And who knows what, after that… Javi has no problem flying to Toronto, but Canada and Spain are not exactly next to each other, and weekend trips are pretty much impossible. And Javi knows Yuzu can cope with whatever goes his way, he's more worried about himself.

Where are they going to live.

Is Yuzu's family going to accept him?

Will they keep it a secret, or announce it and get done with it?

What if Yuzu loses his sponsors?

What if...

The bell rings, suddenly, and Javi jumps from the couch, heart racing inside his chest. Forgetting about his train of thought he dashes to the main door, not wasting even a single second. He opens it wide without checking first. He doesn't need to, he's only expecting one person.

And there he is. Yuzu, standing right in front of Javi, beaming with his cheeks slightly flushed, and carrying a suitcase.

“ Javi!” Yuzu says, letting go of his luggage and throwing his arms around Javi's neck.

And Javi forgets all about his previous worries, because they don't matter anymore. The doubts and uncertainties that might come their way, they seem to disappear from Javi's mind as if they never existed in the first place.

Why would Javi spare even a second thinking about it, when everything he cares about is resting happily against his chest, inside his arms.

_ O sea _

_ resumiendo _

_ estoy jodido _

_ y radiante _

_ quizá más lo primero _

_ que lo segundo _

_ y también _

_ viceversa. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> The poem at the beginning and the end is '_Viceversa_' by Mario Benedetti.
> 
> You can find the original [here](https://www.poemas-del-alma.com/viceversa.htm) and an English translation [here](http://www.paularcher.net/translations/mario_benedetti/viceversa.html)


End file.
